Kannabi Bridge
by ClockworkGrenade
Summary: A poem on the story of the Team Seven under the tutelage of Minato Namikaze- starting from a certain Uchiha's feigned death. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the characters mentioned. All of it belongs entirely to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

At the bridge there was someone crying,  
Another was silent, while the last was dying.  
Three of them there, all scarred and lost,  
Two holding the injured's _hand_ while filled with remorse.

"Take my eye," the dying one said,  
"I'm dying anyway, so please don't be upset."  
The silent one was stunned, single eye wide with shock,  
The crying one stood up, her emotions now sealed under a lock.

Her face was pale, but her mind was set,  
"Come here now before the enemy arrives yet."  
The silent one stood slowly, with one eye that can no longer see,  
The crying one was shaky, but was as sturdy as she'd ever be.

She knew how to heal wounds, her hands skilled and precise,  
But she didn't know how to help someone who's lost his eyes.  
The forlorn, lost and empty look,  
Made her mind break as her body shook.

A while later, the silent one stood,  
With a red eye that saw only good.  
He readied himself for battle but the dying one had spoken,  
"Take care of her," he said with a voice still unbroken.

A mixture of tears, from anger and sadness,  
Came flowing freely throughout all this madness.  
The silent one stood, the crying one at his side,  
The enemies had come, and he said, "They must abide."

The dying one smiled as the rocks tumbled, his world turning dim,  
'I guess I never mentioned how much I cared about him.  
We argued every day, but I cannot deny,  
Why my tears pour, because I never said goodbye.'

A year later, the war raged on,  
People were lost, but life goes on,  
The two survivors continued to fight,  
Little did they know, they would be rewarded with a marvellous sight.

The dying one stood proudly, alive and real,  
In his little cove, which is all but sealed.  
'I'm getting out,' he vowed, and his eyes shone,  
'Wait for me guys, I'm coming home!'

Dashing past trees, his newly made limbs strengthened with worry,  
'I hope they're alive, they can't die without me!'  
He smiled as he got closer, his chase was persistent,  
Only to stop abruptly, and his smile faded in an instant.

The two friends he loved stood alone, stricken and silent,  
His pace slackened, eyes no longer defiant.  
Both their faces were stricken with shock and sorrow,  
Because they knew that for one of them, there was no tomorrow.

A hand that pierced the crying one's chest,  
And the falling of her bloodline's crest.  
Alight with crackles and sparks it shone,  
The spurt of red, and a glimpse of bone.

The dying and crying switched places as she slowly lost her life,  
The healed one could only wish it had been his chest that was pierced by the knife.  
Blood trickled out of her mouth; eyes wide with fright,  
Not only her had felt immense pain at this sight.

Her mouth in a silent 'o' before giving a final smile,  
It was small and sad, her wound bleeding all the while.  
Ingrained in the other two's memories, they watched their sister fall,  
So limply, helplessly, like a puppeteer's doll.

She landed with a thud, and never moved again,  
The other two were still, not sure where to begin.  
The silent one became shaky; his breath was short,  
Before he fell, right next to the corpse.

The healed one could only stare,  
Walking slowly, he could hardly dare.  
To see his sister, his love, bleeding on the forest floor,  
His single eye was moist, his throat dry and sore.

He howled in grief, fury boiled to the brim,  
" _Why did I even trust in_ him?!"  
The silent one exhausted, laid unconscious on Rin's side,  
The healed one sobbed loudly, "Why was it her who died?"

His tears flowed freely, his anger strong and true,  
His grief overtook him, and his screams continuously grew.  
The clearing was silent, but it was the epitome of disaster,  
The boy cried, 'Why couldn't I have come faster?'

Enemies arrived, but he showed no pity,  
His blows hit their mark, movements flawless and devastatingly pretty.  
Mercy was beyond him, his single eye red and cold;  
Murder shaped his inner monster, creating for his master the perfect mould.

Angrily, he returned to his prison,  
Completely furious, yet utterly stricken.  
Furiously he vowed, "I will avenge Rin."  
The master smiled cruelly, "Don't you see now, how the world knows only sin?"

Many years later, the silent one stood alone,  
Slouching, in front of the tombstone.  
His name was there, so proud and clear,  
But the quote there, made the silent one shake, but not with fear.

On it wrote 'Obito Uchiha' in bold,  
The characters written, all painted in gold.  
Unknowingly, a red eye glowed in the shadows,  
A soft grunt left Obito's lips before he disappeared into the inky hallows.

Kakashi turned around, visible eye puzzled,  
Sure that there was a movement, a sound that was muffled.  
But he was met with silence, so he turned back around,  
His eye scanned through the headstone's kanji on the ground.

'Those who break the rules are trash,  
But abandoning comrades make you worse than that.  
Breaking the rules might seem too rash,  
But it's too cruel to turn tail and scat.'

They're his team, his subordinates despite the cruelty of society,  
But they were also his only family.  
Their lives outweighed his own, the guilt overbearing,  
As one by one, they left, their shadows disappearing.

The last of his family, his mentor and guide,  
A man who had always stood by his side.  
Sky blue eyes that brought hope in decay,  
A throw of a kunai and the enemies were slain.

 _He_ was the strong one, the light and their life,  
The one who had always helped them in their strife.  
But twice he failed, and two lives were lost,  
And so the strong and silent ones crumbled, drowning in remorse.

One more chance, the man prayed quietly,  
One more chance to save my family.  
When the time came, he succeeded, but it came at a price,  
Just like that he failed, because the cost was his life.

He left the slouching one alone, grieving in silence,  
Though a blond boy was saved despite all this violence.  
The Fourth left in a flash, true to his name,  
Little did Minato know, young Obito was the cause for his pain.

A crinkled eye and hidden tears,  
A mask that covered and contained all of the slouching one's fears.  
For now, his family was gone, lost forever in death,  
Until they meet again, he will stay strong and fight till his last breath.

In the near future, four people are forced together once more,  
Each bearing resemblance to the fallen four.  
And at last, the three met again,  
As different people, in different times, and thus, their lives began.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, it's CG here again! :) I now bear the gift of angst once more, this time, in the style of poetry! I enjoy reading and writing poems, and this particular one has been done since easily four years ago (oops :P) I just reread it and edited a couple of things quite recently, hence the wait.**

 **I'm a bit late, but happy birthday Obito!**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed reading it :)**

 **Cheers,**

 **-CG**


End file.
